ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Tradición de las tumbas de tiro
. Museo Rufino Tamayo, Oaxaca.]] Los términos tradición de las tumbas de tiro o cultura de las tumbas de tiro se refieren a un conjunto de rasgos culturales interconectados que se han encontrado en los estados mexicanos de Jalisco, Nayarit y Colima. Se ha datado entre los años 300/200 adC y 400/600 dC de la era cristiana. Una buena parte de los objetos producidos por los portadores de esta cultura ha sido encontrado fuera de contexto arqueológico, debido a la actividad de saqueadores de tumbas cuyos entierros han sido vendidos al mercado negro. El mayor entierro asociado a esta tradición fue encontrado en 1993, en Huitzilapa (Jalisco).Williams, Classic period page; Danien: 23. Aunque en un principio se asoció a la cerámica de las tumbas de tiro con los tarascos,Judy Sund, p. 13. contemporáneos de los mexicas; hasta mediados del siglo XX se descubrió que estos objetos eran anteriores por lo menos en mil años. Hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo, lo único que se conocía de los portadores de la tradición de tumbas de tiro eran los objetos de cerámica y que enterraban a sus muertos en galerías excavadas en el suelo (de donde el nombre de esta tradición). Casi desconocida, la mayor colección de la cerámica clásica del Occidente de Mesoamérica fue presentada en 1998, con el subtítulo de Art and Archaeology of the Unknown Past.''Townsend, Richard (1998) ''Ancient West Mexico: Art and Archaeology of the Unknown Past, Thames & Hudson. En Mexico: from the Olmecs to the Aztecs, Michael Coe habla de nuestra abismal ignorancia sobre la región donde floreció este complejo cultural. talks about "our abysmal ignorance of the prehistory of the area", p. 56. En la actualidad se sabe que la tradición de las tumbas de tiro no caracteriza a un área cultural unificada,Beekman (2000), p. 393. aunque muchos arqueólogos continúan identificando con este nombre a los pueblos que vivieron en el occidente de Mesoamérica durante el Preclásico y el Clásico. Las tumbas de tiro , Nayarit (México).]] Las llamadas tumbas de tiro son unas sepulturas características de determinados sitios arqueológicos de Jalisco, Nayarit y Colima, en México. Se consideran pertenecientes a la llamada ''Tradición de las tumbas de tiro, que se estima se desarrolló entre los años 200 a. C. y 600 dC. Estructura Consisten en un tiro o pozo de 2 a 4 metros de profundidad de sección circular o rectangular que se excava en la tierra. Al llegar a determinada profundidad se excava hacia a un lado una o varias cámaras funerarias que contendrá el cadáver y sus ofrendas. Estas cámaras están comunicadas entre sí con pequeños túneles en las cuales se han encontrado elementos ceremoniales que acompañaban a los muertos. Una vez hecho el entrenamiento, se cierra la comunicación entre la cámara el tiro, se llena el tiro de tierra y, en general, no quede ninguna huella de la tumba en la superficie que ayude a su localización. Las variaciones entre las tumbas pueden deberse a la calidad del subsuelo, a la categoría social de la persona o de las personas enterradas o simplemente al estilo de moda en determinada área o determinado tiempo. Por lo general las tumbas de tiro pueden albergar a varios cuerpos. Los cuerpos encontrados han permitido destacar los rasgos más importantes de los antiguos pobladores de la zona. Los estudios de las piezas contenidas en las tumbas y algunos fechamientos por carbono 14 indican que su uso cubre un periodo de tiempo que va de poco antes de Cristo hasta el año 600. Algunas de las tumbas son muy complicadas y tienen varias cámaras funerarias Distribución La tumba de tiro más conocida es la de Etzatlán (El Arenal (Jalisco)), con tres cámaras y 16 metros de profundidad. Aparte de su presencia en el Occidente de México, este tipo de tumbas existen también en otros lugares de Sudamérica. Son particularmente abundantes en el área de Ecuador y Colombia. Este hecho y otros rasgos culturales que existen entre el Occidente y esta región de Sudamérica tiende a indicar antiguas relaciones entre estas dos áreas distintas Ofrendas Las ofrendas constaban de piezas de cerámica con representaciones de hombres o mujeres en alguna actividad, como testimonio del tipo de vida que habían llevado (por ejemplo, cazadores, músicos, agricultores con sus enseres e indumentaria). También había piezas cotidianas o de ornato y su nahual, compañero en el viaje al inframundo, disfraz del dios de la muerte, que conduce o guía el alma del muerto a través de los nueve torrentes que separan al difunto del cielo. Este nahual era un animal que podía ser un loro, un pato, una víbora, aunque usualmente era un perro: estos animales popularmente se convirtieron en los perros pelones o izcuintli, figuras muy representativas y conocidas como emblema de Colima, de las cuales se tienen figuras similares en la cultura mochica del Perú. Notas Véase también *Historia de México (Época Precolombina) *Mesoamérica *Guachimontones Enlaces externos *La tradición de las tumbas de tiro *Arte funerario en el Occidente de México durante la época prehispánica *Catálogo de cerámica nayarita encontrada en tumbas de tiro *Tradición de las tumbas de tiro * en:Western Mexico shaft tomb tradition nl:Schachttombecultuur Categoría:Arte precolombino Categoría:Occidente de Mesoamérica Tumbas de Tiro Categoría:Arqueología de México Categoría:Tumbas Categoría:cultura de las tumbas de tiro